


Guitar Strings

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: Joshua’s dying wish? To hear the strum of guitar before the monitor flatlines.Will Seokmin make it on time?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Guitar Strings

**Lee Seokmin together with the rest of the cast of King Arthur is wrapping up their last show tonight. The actor is rumored to take a break in preparation for another role.**

“Cheers!” Clinking of wine glasses can be heard throughout the restaurant. Everyone is having a blast. Finally, they have finished all of the shows for King Arthur. They’ve prepared for it for almost a year. Went through countless rehearsals to make sure they can deliver it flawlessly to their audiences.

“Are you ready for your next role, Seokmin?” The producer ask the young actor.

“I’ll be taking guitar lessons next week Mr. Park. Someone recommended me Joshua Hong from SCoups Entertainment.”

The older just nodded, tapping Seokmin’s shoulder before going on his way.

Seokmin looked around, he’s contented with how the shows went. The times he spent on acting classes finally paid off. He actually had a hard time releasing angry expressions. His life has always been full of sunshine and flowers. He grew up from a loving family which in return gave him all the positivity he’s spreading around the people he interacts with.

It’s only 7AM but Seokmin is already headed to SCoups Entertainment. He’s someone who values time and would always want to be early on his engagements. He entered the practice room thinking he’s early only to find out his guitar instructor there.

He already know what Joshua looks like. It only took a little search on the internet. The kind smile the older has on the photo he saw made his heart flutter last week. He’s excited to meet him in person, and here goes nothing.

“Good morning~!” Seokmin said to announce his presence.

The older stopped strumming the guitar, and offered a small smile.

“Hello Seokmin, I’m Joshua. Congratulations on King Arthur’s success.” The older replied as he offered his hand for a handshake.

“Nice meeting you Joshua.” Seokmin shook the older’s hand while his eyes crinkled from smiling.

“So, I’ve heard you need to learn to play the guitar? I’ll take it you know the basics?” The older inquired.

“Sorry Joshua but you’ll need to teach me from the beginning. I haven’t held a guitar ever.” Seokmin answered awkwardly.

They went straight on the basic chords. Joshua has this chord book which looks old and worn out already. Some pages even have doodles and notes written. Most probably Joshua’s personal notes while he was learning.

Joshua is full of praises on Seokmin’s pace in learning. The younger has a knack for playing the guitar. Their lessons went on smoothly, that after a week, Seokmin can already play the guitar following the chords of a popular song. He takes breaks to look on the chord sheet but overall, he is amazing.

Joshua is confident that Seokmin is ready to take on his role with ease. He believes the younger is already capable of doing so after two weeks of guitar lessons. He wants to spend more time with him but his body has become weaker the past days. Joshua informed the younger that they’ll take a break for a week since he has other plans.

It's a lazy afternoon, Seokmin is sprawled on his bed, bored to death. He decided to pick up his guitar, Woody, yes it has a name. Joshua also lent him the chord book, and he’s bent on studying the complicated chords. He flipped through the pages when a name caught his eyes, _Seokkie?_ He thinks he heard it before. When he tried to remember where, his head felt like it’s about to burst. He closed his eyes to calm him down, took small breathes as instructed by his doctor if he experiences these symptoms.

Seokmin got into an accident when he was young. It affected some of his memories, in short he lost them. There was a time he can’t remember his parents, he can’t forget how they looked so broken when he asked them who they were.

There are times when he kept on dreaming about this boy, they’re always playing in his dreams, but when he tries to get closer to take a look, he wakes up panting. He never asked his parents about it. Scared he'll hurt them when he talks about the past they tried to forget. It was one of the dark days they had, as what his parents told him.

On the same night, Seokmin flipped on the chord book’s last page. It’s full of Joshua’s writing. His heartbeat picked up when he saw the photo accompanied with it.

_Seokkie~ How are you? You have become successful and I am glad to watch you even from afar. I’m sorry I can’t meet you, I don’t have the courage to get closer. So when I heard you want to hire me as your guitar instructor, I got scared. How will I face someone I harmed in the past? I heard you lost your memories? Will you remember the old friend who was irresponsible? The one who put you in danger?_

_Remember how I wanted so much to go to a guitar store because I heard someone is giving out a limited edition pick? How I promised we’ll drive there safely despite me not having a driver’s license, despite the hesitation in your eyes. I gave you a reassuring smile, and knowing its effect on you, we’re already on the road.  
_

_We were happily singing along with the song blasting on the car radio, I was enchanted by your voice. You shine differently when belting out those high notes._

_I swear I only looked for a second but the moment your eyes widened, when I look at the direction you’re looking, the world is already spinning. We got hit by a truck._

_I can still remember how many times the car turned over, and when it finally stopped I looked at you. There’s already a lot of blood coming out from your head. I asked if you were okay, that please hold on while I try to call for help, you only smiled before closing your eyes. And that was the last time I saw you smile to me._

_My mom appalled at what I have done to the son of her dearest friends decided it would be better for us to stay away from your family. Of course your parents was against it. They want us to stay, for me to be there while you recover. However, my mon has already made up her mind.  
_

_When we got back here, you’re already big in the industry, it would be harder to reach out to you. But it seem God has found a way, I got an offer to sign with the company, and months later you hired me. When I saw your smile on that day we met again, I was holding myself to not run to you and give you a hug. I missed you so much, I’m just relieved you’re doing great. I would’ve wanted to make it up to you, to make up for the lost years. But God has other plans, my time has come Seokkie~ When you were on the operating room after the accident I prayed hard, I prayed you’ll be safe. I made a bargain, in exchange of your safety, they can take my life anytime, I’m so willing to give my everything just to keep you safe. And I’m here, suffering from a heart disease._

_Will you play the guitar for me before I hear the monitor flatline? I’m scared to hear the end of me. Meet me at room 1230._

With tear stained eyes, Seokmin hurriedly went out of his room, got his keys and drove to the hospital. All the while the memories of his childhood and teenage years spent with Joshua slowly coming back to him.

_A boy is eating his lunch alone, some students nearby whispering to themselves after looking at the boy. Seokmin has always been friendly, so he approached him. His name is Joshua, a transferee, and apparently raise by a single mom. The kids around were talking about it. Many of his friends told him not to get closer with Joshua but Seokmin can’t bear to leave the older boy alone._

_When everyone around him told him off, he stood by his choice of staying friends with Joshua. And he never regretted his decision. They always have fun with only the two of them. Their parents got closer too. Weekends are spent for them to play and study together. Seokmin has always admired Joshua’s calm nature. Despite some of their schoolmates calling him names, he remained unbothered._

_Over time, he developed a crush on him. He would just stare at him when he plays his guitar. He would go on a day simply contented he's within reach._

_So that’s why I felt at ease when I saw his photo. I already know him._ Seokmin thought to himself. He’s only a few minutes away from the hospital. He can’t help but bite his lips anxiously. _Will he make it?_

As soon as he arrived, Seokmin ran to the information desk to confirm Joshua’s room number. With heavy steps, he went to the direction the nurse told him. Woody is inside the guitar bag slung on his shoulder.

He knocked before turning the doorknob, slowly peeking inside the room. He walked quietly inside, his eyes never leaving Joshua’s sleeping form.

Seokmin dragged a chair to sit beside Joshua’s bed. Careful not to wake him up. He looked over the machine attached to Joshua’s body. The monitor showing his heart activities.

He carefully held Joshua’s hands, tears streaming down his face as he tries hard not to choke from his own tears. Slowly, he lifted Joshua’s hand to place a small kiss. And that’s when Joshua’s eyes opened.

"Seokkie?" Joshua asked groggily.

“Yes Shua, your Seokkie is here. I remember you now. Sorry it took me years to do so. We’ll have the lifetime to make it up to each other. We’ll do that, right?”

Joshua nodded, tears already flowing as he held your hand tighter.

“Sing for me, Seokkie. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shua. You’ll get better for me, hmm?”

As Seokmin started singing while playing the guitar, Joshua has this warm smile. Seokmin’s eyes never left Joshua, he continued to stare at him, probably shooting heart eyes while pouring his soul into the song he’s singing for him.

When he reached the bridge of the song, he noticed how Joshua take a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes.

With the sound of the monitor’s flatline started ringing, one of the guitar strings broke. As if telling him it’s over. Seokmin froze on the spot, tears streaming down his face, his breath became rigid as the nurse pulled him to the side. The doctors rushed in and he was told to wait outside.

It's been a year since that night. Today is the last day of the play, Guitar Strings. He busied himself to rehearsals. Practiced harder on his guitar skills.

And as always, before the play officially ends, he’ll give his speech before they close the curtains.

“First of all, I’d like to thank everyone for always believing in me. I took this role as a challenge for myself. I never touched a guitar my entire life. I was scared I won’t do justice but I was able to hire a good instructor. Surprise! I also found out he was a friend I forgot about in the past. But let’s not dig into that. One year ago, I lost hope, I played for Joshua when he flatlined. I didn’t know what to do while waiting for a miracle outside. When the doctors came out and told me he lived, my legs gave out. Joshua is alive, they’re able to revive him. Baby, thank you for staying. Thank you for being alive. I’ll take this opportunity to fully say I am thankful. While you’re recovering, I went to rehearsals. We made it through together. I love you, always, my miracle.”

Seokmin delivered his speech while looking at Joshua the whole time. The older’s heart swelled with so much joy. Yes, Seokmin and him went through a lot after that night. He thought it was really the end of him, but no, it was actually the start of a new beginning as they create new memories together to fill the lost years apart. He looked down his ring finger, the ring is an evidence he wasn’t dreaming last night. Seokmin really proposed to him. And as his play ends, they’ll start the wedding preparations. He can’t wait to say “I do” to his saving grace.


End file.
